Cookies may be consumed, or otherwise eaten, in any variety of ways. However, dipping cookies in a beverage, such as milk, is a particular favorite of the consuming public. Quite literally, generations of people have been satisfying their sweet tooth by reaching into a cookie container or package with one hand while reaching for a cold glass of milk with the other. Once in hand, the resulting consumption could be as unique as the people themselves.
Similarly well known are the unsavory consequences of both handling the cookie and dipping it into the beverage for consumption. Particles of the cookie, such as crumbs, routinely transfer from the cookie to the hands of the consumer. Once the crumbs stick to the hand, the consumer may inadvertently transfer the crumbs from the hand to clothing, body, or other areas of the surrounding environment preferably kept free of crumbs. In addition, dipping the cookie in the beverage often requires the consumer to physically dip the hand grasping the cookie into the beverage. While this favorably soaks the cookie, the consumer may undesirably drip, or otherwise spread, the milk to clothing, body, or other areas of the surrounding environment. Thus, the mess and resulting cleanup associated with eating a cookie deters many consumers from engaging in this otherwise popular activity.
Moreover, some consumers physically lack the dexterity to manipulate a cookie from the package, into the glass, and to the mouth in order to eat the cookie. Such a lack of required dexterity may be the result of either youth or physical handicap. In either case, these consumers are often physically unable to satisfy their desire for cookies and milk without the assistance of another person.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for consuming cookies, such as dipping cream filled cookies into a beverage for consumption, that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.